


Fake Boyfriends Real Love

by InexplicableCat



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InexplicableCat/pseuds/InexplicableCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tweek was waiting for him to say something and at that moment it seemed to Craig that Tweek had been doing that for almost all of their lives. Waiting for him to get a grasp of something. 'I want you to do it again,' Craig finally exhaled."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The hand holding became a regular thing. There wasn't even a need to pretend anymore since South Park being South Park had moved on to the next surreal, mass hysteria-creating obsession already by the following week. But it kept Tweek calm and gave Craig a sense of importance so they thought why the hell not. It wasn't like they were sticking their tongues down each others throats in front of the whole school.

No, that came a little later.

They had already been rather close during most of their elementary school years and that whole yaoi-drawing-coming-out-but-faking-it thing, in the long run, only made things more convenient for them. Their parents were thrilled watching them come and go to each others house, yes even Craig's dad who, in time, turned out to be their most dedicated 'fan', their friends didn't even consider ripping on them for doing cute things together, like when Craig was always fixing Tweek's clothes or trying to get him to cut down on his meth-filled coffee or even when Tweek would always give his half-finished lunch to Craig since he 'couldn't eat all of it by himself anyway'. So, their parents knew about 'them', their friends and classmates knew about 'them', their teachers knew about 'them', everyone in the whole fucking town knew about 'them'. And the long term result that came out of that knowledge was the fact that not only they weren't forced to act much differently around other people but it actually made their regular behavior, up to that point, seem justifiable and not something to be frowned upon in the otherwise intrusive environment of their small mountain town.

It also helped with the body contact.

You see, they were touching pretty often. When Craig would play 'Assassin's Creed' or other spooky video games and Tweek was basically clinging to him during the really scary moments (thus making him lose control of the game and whine to him about it for the rest of the evening), or when Tweek would be watching Downton Abbey, cause apparently it calmed him down and Craig couldn't stand all that vintage, snobby bullshit and used to fall asleep with his head sprawled in Tweek's lap. Or when they would sleep in the same bed during one of their endless sleepovers and they would wake up cuddling cause apparently they had reached out for each other at some point during the night.

And since they were 'boyfriends' now, no one looked at them funny when Craig would slip an arm around Tweek's shoulders when they were sitting on a bench by Stark's Pond watching the other guys ice-skating.

Except from the Asian girls but they were just looking for new inspiration, I guess.

The fact that neither of them had, up to that point, expressed any kind of interest in any of the South Park's girls, only made things easier because their apparent homosexuality didn't actually ruin their chances.

Craig was thinking that if he indeed found a girl he liked, he could always claim that he was in fact bisexual or confused or use another stupid excuse.

And life went on as usual.

When they were in the eighth grade, four years after their 'outing', they were in Tweek's backyard, where Craig could smoke freely without the constant fear that he would get busted by his parents. Tweek's parents, being professional drug dealers for almost two decades, were more tolerant towards all kinds of addictions.

They were sitting on the porch, really close to each other, as the Colorado air was freezing their butts off as usual and Tweek was leaning his head against Craig's shoulder, watching the smoke coming out of his friend's mouth in puffy little clouds.

When Craig finished his cigarette, he threw the butt on the ground and stepped on it, his movements making Tweek come closer to him, now supporting his whole body against Craig's.

"So, are we going to Bebe's party tomorrow?" Craig asked, shifting a little so they were more comfortable.

"Oh, God, that's tomorrow? Is it Friday already?" Tweek inquired. He was horrible with keeping up with what day of the week it was. Craig had to type down his schedule for every day and email it to him two days ahead, in order to prepare for school. He had to remind the blonde of all his other obligations as well, like his acting classes and his weekly visit to Kenny's house in order to procure the secret ingredient for their coffee.

Craig hated the fact that his fake boyfriend's parents were supplying the whole town with meth spiked coffee and how they got Tweek addicted to the stuff since kindergarten but there was nothing he could do about it, really. Except for counting the days till their graduation when he would take Tweek out of that godforsaken place and never come back. The fact that Tweek's parents were ecstatic about his gay relationship with the Tucker boy, didn't keep them from continuing to treat him like a slave; making him work insane hours at the coffee shop, not caring one bit about his school responsibilities.

Craig thought that Tweek deserved more than that and that's why he was planning for both of them to attend the Community College in Denver and make something more of themselves.

"Yeah, and you have the night shift tonight so we should get going in a while," Craig replied.

"Ugh! I don't want to stay there till midnight, man. And then have to walk all the way home in the dark!"

"Don't worry about that dude, you know I'll wait for you to end your shift and walk you home," Craig reassured his friend.

"Wouldn't your parents mind though?"

"No. We don't have school tomorrow and I could always tell something like I wanted to spend more time with my boyfriend and shit," Craig shrugged.

Tweek tensed a bit at that and turned his gaze upwards to look Craig in the eyes. "Ah, we are still doing that. Right."

"Doing what?" asked Craig while lifting a hand and removing some of the stray hair that fell in front of Tweek's eyes.

"You know. Pretending to be boyfriends,"

"Well, I don't think we ever stopped," Craig clarified.

"Really? I thought no one gave a shit anymore. Oh God, don't tell me that the Asian girls are still drawing pictures of us, man?" Tweek started to panic.

"Relax," Craig tried to sound reassuring "I'm sure nobody is drawing us anymore." "It's just…" he continued "…you have to admit, we do some pretty gay stuff."

Tweek continued to stare at his friend, a confusing expression started to form on his face.

"We do? Like what?"

"Well, you know. Sleeping in the same bed still. Holding hands. Shit! Even right now. Look at us, we are practically hugging."

At that Tweek sat up straight and rushed away from Craig, leaving a good amount of space between them.

"Ah, come on. Don't move away from me!" Craig objected, flipping him off.

"So you actually mind? Doing all this stuff, that's what you're telling me? You're just…you're just pretending?" Tweek yelped.

"No! Of course not. I don't mind being that way with you. I want to behave that way around you and so I do it. Simple as that," Craig explained.

But Tweek didn't look convinced, he was just sitting there, staring at Craig, and a slight tremor was beginning to make its way all through his body.

Craig let out a sigh and then grabbed his friend's wrists, gently pulling him close, so that their chests were touching. "Tweek, do you really think that after all these years I would still be _just_ pretending? As if I give so many fucks for everyone else."

Tweek was carefully examining Craig's face as if he was looking for the slightest trace of insincerity and maybe, maybe for something else as well.

They spent a few moments in silence, Craig still holding Tweek's wrists as if he were afraid that if he let go, he would lose something precious to him.

"Do you ever wonder what it could have been like?" Tweek asked after a while.

Craig looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Tweek didn't reply, he lifted his hands, unlocking them from Craig's grip and cupped his face. He closed his eyes, leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Craig froze. He didn't move a muscle, he didn't make any attempts to kiss him back, he just stayed there, waiting for the moment to be over, experiencing what earth shattering felt like.

Tweek wasn't disheartened. He kept pressing his lips against Craig's, tentatively taking out his tongue and running it along Craig's upper, then his bottom lip and at the end he gently pushed it against the seam.

All the while, keeping his eyes closed. When he was apparently finished he pulled back and opened them. Craig was at a loss of words. He thought Tweek would be pissed off, because he didn't respond to the kiss, but he didn't look so. In fact he looked…cheerful? Or maybe even satiated. Something that was practically impossible for him, which made Craig even more perplexed.

"You didn't like that," Tweek said after a moment of just staring at each other. He didn't sound upset, or disappointed, he sounded like he was just stating a fact.

"No, no it's not that," Craig began but he was cut off.

"You were pretty responseless."

"You just took me by surprise, that's all," said Craig and then added "did you like it?"

Tweek snorted "of course I did, dipshit, why else would I do it if I didn't think I would like it?"

"Hey, don't call me dipshit, asshole," Craig said but with no real annoyance in his voice. "So" he went on "are we allowed to do that? I mean, shouldn't we draw the line at some point?"

Tweek groaned. "Craig, you are more of an imbecile that I had originally thought," he said, rolling his eyes. Before Craig had any chance to protest, Tweek continued, "We are allowed to do whatever the fuck we want, but since, clearly, you didn't enjoy much what I just did, then fine, I won't do it again."

"It's not that, you prick," Craig said, before lowering his eyes while a light shade of red appeared on his cheeks. Tweek was waiting for him to go on and at that moment it seemed to Craig that Tweek had been doing that for almost all of their lives. Waiting for him to get a grasp of something. "I want you to do it again," he finally exhaled, too hesitantly to even look him in the eyes while he admitted it.

"Are you sure?" asked Tweek.

"Yeah. This time there will be more interaction, I promise," Craig replied, lifting his head and smiling sheepishly at him.

They spent the rest of the evening kissing in the dirty yard and Tweek never made it to his shift.


	2. Chapter 2

In the summer before their junior year shit got real. They had spent the two previous years tentatively exploring this new manifestation of their perpetual relationship.

Making out became an addiction. They would sneak away from their friends during lunch and kiss till they got rashes from each others barely noticeable stubble and Craig often wondered aloud why they had waited so long before being that way with each other. But they were timid as well when it came to these newly discovered activities, especially when they would find themselves alone in one of their bedrooms. Craig would lie on his bed, fully clothed, his eyes closed, only his hat slowly sliding off his head and Tweek would climb over him, kicking his shoes as he was lying down on top of his friend. They would spend hours in that position, either sleeping or kissing, or, as the days went by, moving against each other, feeling each others bodies underneath the fabric, trying to form their own rhythm, creating a yet alien sensation, based on friction and stimulation and, basically, want.

What they were experiencing was overwhelming in the way that their affection for each other and the innocent love they had shared were accompanied or even transformed by a physical attraction that was becoming more demanding and urgent as the years went by. And at the end, if they were holding back, it wasn't because they hadn't overcome their inhibitions but because they felt no need to rush things. They had all the time in the world.

In the aforementioned summer, Craig's parents decided to stay a week at Grandma's Tucker place in Minnesota and so, naturally, Craig invited his 'fake but oh so real' boyfriend to spend said week with him. Tweek's parents were okay with it as long as he didn't neglect his duties at the coffee shop.

So on a warm but cloudy Monday in the middle of July Tweek, after finishing his morning shift, packed an, according to Craig, ridiculously oversized bag ('it's just a week dumbass'), managing to smuggle at least three packs of his parents' coffee in it and arrived at Craig's house. They had stayed together all by themselves before, but mostly just for a day. As exciting an experience this could turn out to be, it was also a little terrifying. They would have to do stuff, wouldn't they?

By the time Tweek had arranged his things the way he liked them and taken a shower, it was already dark outside. Craig had prepared dinner, basically by reheating the leftover mac and cheese he had for lunch. He would prepare a better meal tomorrow, he told himself. They ate in the living room, Tweek as always didn't manage to finish not even half of it. When they were done, it was still early to go to bed so Craig suggested they should watch a movie.

"What kind of movie?" asked Tweek suspiciously.

"A horror one," came the dreaded reply.

"What? No way man! You know I can't handle them, what's wrong with you?"

"Relax. Think about it. It's ideal to watch it now, since you're spending the week with me," reasoned Craig. "I'll be there to see you through it. Your occasional fears don't last longer than that anyway."

But Tweek was still not entirely convinced "why can't we watch an action comedy or something. Maybe a Marvel movie?" Tweek loved superhero flicks.

"We can watch that tomorrow. Come ooon, it's been too long since I watched a scary movie, I missed it". 

Tweek sighed, defeated "Okay, but I get to pick which one."

"You don't know shit about horror movies."

"I know about the classics," he protested "And I'm telling you now since you talked me into doing this, at least let's watch a classic one. They are less scary and much more atmospheric."

"Ha, what would you know?" teased Craig.

"Didn't you make me watch 'The Omen' you asshat? Right after Damien enrolled in our school. I had nightmares for almost a month. Not so much from the movie but from the fact that the son of Satan was going to school with us," Tweek elaborated. "I still remember how relieved I felt when he left."

"Jesus fine!" groaned Craig "Let me make a first selection and you get to pick the one we're watching."

They ended up watching 'Rosemary's Baby', which wasn't nearly as scary as Tweek thought it would be. And he was right about the atmospheric part, Craig admitted. Tweek had picked it over 'The Exorcist' and 'Poltergeist' cause "it has the word baby on the title, so it can't be all that bad, right?"

When the movie was over, they put their dirty dishes in the sink, Craig locked the door and they made their way upstairs, to Craig's bedroom.

They brushed their teeth standing side by side in front of the bathroom mirror, Craig occasionally bumping into Tweek, initiating a first form of their imminent touching and even that slightest contact of his elbow with Tweek's arm made Craig's insides twist in a playful manner and his mouth to go dry at the thought of what they were possibly about to do.

When they were inside Craig's bedroom, they stripped down to their boxers in order to change into their pajamas and Craig allowed his gaze to linger at Tweek's half naked form, his lean torso and his long legs, covered in soft, blonde hair.

Finally, Craig switched off the lights, leaving on just the one he kept on his nightstand and fell onto his bed. Tweek followed at once, climbing on top of him, pressing his body against Craig's and immediately bringing their mouths together with a hunger that suggested he had been having the exact same thoughts as his 'fake' boyfriend.

Craig pushed his tongue against Tweek's lips, slowly parting them with its tip and then he plunged it inside Tweek's mouth. Tweek sucked on it happily, letting small moans escape him. He broke the kiss after a while, brought his mouth to Craig's neck and started sucking at the soft skin there while he was trailing his lips further up until he reached Craig's ear.

Tweek licked along Craig's ear, sucking at his earlobe with such a ferocity and determination that Craig lost it.

"Do something," he breathed.

Tweek tilted back his head a little, a puzzling expression started forming on his face. Strands of blonde hair were sticking with sweat on his forehand, his cheeks were tinged with a delicious shade of pink and overall he was the sexiest thing Craig had ever seen.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I don't know" Craig replied "anything". Anything to enhance this pleasure, he wanted to say, but in their current state, his otherwise eloquent self had gone out of the window.

So Tweek slipped a hand inside his pajama pants and grabbed his aching erection.

"Fuck!" Craig yelped.

Tweek started kissing him again, while stroking his dick, running his fingers up and down its length and Craig could then clearly feel Tweek's matching erection rubbing against his thigh. Craig's head was spinning and he couldn't tell if it was from the beers they stole from his father's stash or from the pure intoxication that was having Tweek doing stuff like that to him. He wanted more.

"Hey, let's…let's get naked, ok?" he suggested desperately.

Tweek immediately sat up and started pulling his shirt over his head "yeah, yeah let's do that" he said while finishing taking his top off and throwing it on the floor. Usually he was very particular about his clothes being well folded and tucked inside clean drawers but he was too turned on to care about anything else than the feeling of Craig's bare skin against his own.

He struggled to get out of his pajama pants and his boxers while Craig had sat up and was taking his shirt off too. When Tweek was done, he stood hovering on top of Craig, who had managed to take off his pants as well, completely naked. Craig, still in his boxers, was staring at him. He had seen Tweek's dick before but it never occurred to him before just how much he actually liked it. How much he wanted to touch it, to know what it felt like.

"Are you gonna take these off, or do I have to do everything?" Tweek asked pointing at Craig's underwear, distracting him from his thoughts. Craig scoffed and then prompted himself on his elbows, sliding off his boxers. They stood still for a moment, taking in each others nakedness and then Tweek climbed on top of Craig again with slow, calculating motions.

When their erections aligned, both of them left such desperate small noises and indistinct sounds that Craig thought he was gonna come right there and then.

Then Tweek started to move, slowly and experimentally at the beginning and more firmly and quickly as the pleasure was becoming more and more unbearable.

When Craig felt he was close, he slipped a hand among them and jerked them both off, trying to match Tweek's pace.

"Holy shit, man!" Tweek exclaimed, while he continued to rock his hips, rubbing his erection against Craig's hand and dick.

He came with a cry, all over Craig's stomach, his eyes closed tight and with a most euphoric expression on his face. Craig was watching him, trying to imprint that image in his mind, feeling his own orgasm approaching and when Tweek collapsed beside him, overstimulated and dizzy, he gave his dick a final long stroke and came all over his stomach, adding his own come to Tweek's. Luckily, he kept a towel in his nightstand so he managed to clean himself up a little.

"Wow," Tweek huffed after a while.

"Yeah," agreed Craig. "Please don't tell me you want to shower or anything," he continued "I can hardly keep my eyes open."

"Well, I guess it could wait until morning," complied Tweek.

So Craig pulled a sheet over them, wrapped his arms around his 'fake boyfriend', with whom he just shared the best orgasm of his life and drifted to sleep, exhausted and dirty but so, so happy.


	3. Chapter 3

In their junior year, there was a renewed interest in their relationship. Maybe because it was becoming more and more obvious to people around them, that something had changed. Something deep and meaningful that made the Asian girls creating actual manga chronicling their tragic but oh so precious love story. The whole situation was driving Tweek on edge, especially when he discovered a subforum on their school website dedicated to hosting discussions on their relationship.

In their efforts to take it down, they discovered that the moderator was none other than their old headmaster, P.C. Principal, who insisted that the forum not only was 'extremely politically correct but it also helped spreading important lessons about consent and appreciation of different sexual orientations.'

So, the forum stayed up and Craig had to keep an eye on Tweek and stop him from reading its topics that could lead him straight into panic attacks.

The main discussion was, naturally, if they had done sex yet. After that first sexual encounter, while Craig's parents were out of state, they had many similar moments, safely locked inside a bedroom, muffling their sounds and wiping out the incriminating evidence afterwards.

Craig felt that no amount of unwanted gossip could take away those moments from them. And as he was soon to discover, they were their own worst enemy.

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon and, as usual, they were spending it in Craig's room. Tweek's parents decided to start giving his son the Sundays off, which was a huge improvement from the way they had been treating him when it came to work. Of course Craig appearing one day, out of the blue, at Tweak's home and whining about how with their rigorous school program and the time they had to spend doing their homework they barely had any time left to devote to each other, might have done the trick. He actually managed to shed a few tears, which made Tweek congratulate him afterwards on his performance and demand to teach him a few tricks.

Craig thought that there should be an honorary mention of Tweek when it came to child labor prevention discussions.

So they had the whole Sunday to themselves and since they had spent the previous evening socializing in Token's house, they decided to do their own version of Netflix and chill which basically consisted of Craig playing video games while Tweek was trying to catch up on some schoolwork and then making each other come to the sounds of 'Faster Than Light _'_ , 'Gone Home', 'Journey' and 'Limbo'.

That particular evening though, things didn't go exactly as planned since it ended with them having their first serious fight in years.

Tweek was, as always, on top of Craig and was struggling to take his shirt off while kissing him hungrily. Craig has his eyes closed and was just enjoying the attention he was getting from his 'fake' boyfriend. And then all hell broke loose.

"Tweek" Craig exhaled inside his 'fake' boyfriend's mouth.

The blonde didn't stopped trying to invade his friend's mouth with his tongue, not until Craig spoke again "do you hear me, dude?" This time Tweek opened his eyes and stared at Craig, but didn't stop placing little kisses against his lips.

"Yeah, man, what's up?" he asked.

"I think you should…" Craig paused for a second and Tweek could have sworn that he was blushing a bit, something extremely rare for Craig Tucker.

"I should do what?"

Now Craig was obviously turning a fair shade of red, which made Tweek even more curious. "What, what should I do?"

Craig lowered his gaze and breathed out "you know, suck me off or something."

Tweek froze. And almost immediately he jumped out of the bed, trying to retrieve his discarded shirt from the spot it had landed on the floor. Craig lifted himself up on his elbows, cursing to himself for spoiling their moment.

"Oh, come on, man, don't be so fucking dramatic!" he almost shouted, before lowering his voice and continuing "I get it, you don't wanna do it and that's fine, you don't have to be such a bitch about it!"

Tweek stopped trying to button his shirt, something that he was failing miserably at anyway, and burned a hole to Craig's skull.

"I'm being a bitch?! I'm being a bitch? Jesus Christ man, are you serious?" he was flailing his hands around and his unbuttoned shirt was flowing cause of the wind shear Tweek was creating with his sudden movements. "You can't just say things like that, man. Ask things like that, without even a little warning. I can't take that kind of pressure!"

"Pressure?" Craig rolled his eyes and got out of the bed himself. He stood in front of Tweek, his arms crossed at his chest, making small movements towards his friend. "I'm pressuring you now? When you are making the first move at everything and when you lead things wherever you want them to go, how come I'm okay with it? First time I ask you for something and you act like I tried to force myself on you!"

Tweek stared at him for a moment, making steps backwards towards the door. "That's different, man. Totally different, you can handle things like that, I can't! And anyway if you had a problem with anything I was doing, you should have told me!" his back touched the closed door and he twisted his arm behind his back, fumbling with the handle.

"I don't have a problem, I like very much what we do together and I thought maybe we could, you know, spice things up a little," Craig was getting more and more aggravated but he stopped moving towards his friend. He took a moment to compose himself before sighing "look, I'm sorry I blurted that thing out, okay? It was stupid of me, I wasn't thinking, I was just, you know, caught in the moment." He tentatively raised a hand towards Tweek, not wanting to scare him further away, hating the fact that Tweek felt the need to run away every time things got a little more difficult for him. Being with Craig in the way that they were for the last years certainly made Tweek more willing to face things he considered as pressuring and Craig was feeling a swelling tug in his chest, at the thought that he had something to do with that change in his friend's behavior. But then again, there were moments like that.

"Please don't go," he breathed out, lowering his gaze to the floor and the next thing he heard was the slamming of the door.

The following week was hell. Tweek would avoid him, hiding behind his 'emergency' friends, as Tweek used to call them; sitting at lunch with 'Stan and those assholes' as was Craig's elegant way of referring to them, and generally causing him much needless heartache.

The guys knew something was up, even Clyde, who at times reached a new level of oblivious regarding such matters, but they stayed out of it. They were dealing with the craziness that was Craig and Tweek for their whole lives and they had learned the hard way that letting their friends solve their issues by themselves was always the safest choice.

If, and only if, in the rarest of cases, they would still be hostile against each other even after a month, then and only then they would interfere to bring their weird little gang back to order. At least those were the rules according to Token, who loved nothing more than keeping the peace among his best friends.

So when Craig would remain silent during their whole lunch period, glaring daggers at Stan's table, where Tweek was doing a not so discreet job of avoiding him, Token would try to maintain a decent and rather distracting small-talk and he would even invite Jimmy to join them not only to fill the vacant seat but to provide a further distraction with his endless and after all these years still not that funny jokes.

On Friday, exactly five days after the whole 'blowjob' incident, Craig, despite Token's efforts towards the opposite, snapped. He waited for Tweek to finish his acting class, leaning against the wall across the hall from the classroom, resisting the urge to light a cigarette. He could get suspended even for smoking on school grounds let alone inside the school itself. So, he waited patiently for forty five minutes, until finally the lesson ended and the students started rushing out of the classroom. Craig knew, of course, that Tweek, used to wait for everyone to get out of each class and then dare to make his own exit, in order not to get squashed by hordes of careless students.

This time he was not alone though, he and Bebe were coming out of the classroom together, engaged in pleasant conversation. Since, seventh grade, when they both signed up for drama class, they had become really good friends. She was extra supporting of his relationship with Craig, so there was that too.

Bebe spotted him first. She touched Tweek's shoulder lightly, nodding towards his 'boyfriend', whispering to his ear "you got company, sweetie."

Tweek seemed to panic, just for a second, at the sight of Craig, but almost immediately he composed himself. "God, it took him long enough," he whispered under his breath, causing Bebe to chuckle a little "Well, honey, I should get going, I'm meeting up with Clyde at six. Take care now," she said, placing a small kiss on Tweek's cheek.

Craig just stood there, staring at him, looking really uncomfortable. Finally, Tweek sighed and approached him, closing the distance between them.

"So…" Craig started when Tweek was beside him "…are you talking to me now?"

Tweek bit his lip, averting his gaze to the floor "I guess so."

"God" exhaled Craig, running a hand through his perpetual due to his hat disheveled hair, "you know how I hate it when you do that."

"I know," agreed Tweek, turning his head a little in order to look his 'fake' boyfriend "I'm sorry, man. I truly am. It's just, you know, I panic and I do stupid things. And I need time by myself to get over them."

The look on his face was so sad, enough to make Craig forgive him immediately and reach out to touch him. He resisted the urge, though, in order not to scare him away again.

"At least tell me we're cool now," he said instead.

"We are always cool, Craig" Tweek said, smiling for the first time since he saw Craig at the hallway "I mean, it's us, man. That's what we do. Being cool with each other and touch each others dick and stuff," he said and Craig let out a small chuckle. But then Tweek was frowning again and he sensed there was a but somewhere in there.

"I just need a little more time," said Tweek and then he placed a soft kiss on Craig's lips before walking away, leaving him there, against the dirty wall, cold and heartbroken.

Their Netflix and chill Sunday didn't look that much appealing to Craig, when it was just him lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He wasn't even in the mood to play video games and the only thing that cheered him up a little was the tiny furry creature that was taking small strolls on top of his stomach. Naturally Craig had named his first guinea pig since Stripe died, after his 'fake' boyfriend. Of course, upon hearing his best friend addressing his pet rodent 'Tweekie', Tweek was not at all happy, but the blissful expression on Craig's face while watching him petting the small creature, prevented him from expressing his objections.

So, Craig was alone in his room that Sunday afternoon, taking care of Tweekie and basically wallowing in his own misery, when suddenly his bedroom door burst open and there he was, the cause for his grief in all his disheveled glory.

Craig leap off the bed, putting the guinea pig back inside its cage and turning his attention to his 'fake' boyfriend, who looked as if he was about to enroll in bungee jumping lessons.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here," Craig said trying to calm him down a little "what's up, dude, you look…" he paused because Tweek was staring at him with a manic expression on his face "…weird."

But Tweek didn't answer. Instead he grabbed Craig from his shoulders and slammed him against the bedroom door, locking it behind them.

"Tweek what the f…" mumbled Craig before he was cut abruptly by Tweek's lips smashing against his own.

He didn't have much time to take in what was going on, he didn't even have time to melt into the rough and desperate kiss because the next thing his brain was processing was the image of Tweek kneeling in front of him and fumbling with his zipper.

And while his whole body was succumbing to Tweek's machinations, there was a nagging feeling in his stomach that this wasn't exactly right.

"Tweek, no!" he exclaimed grabbing his friend's hands and looking down at him. He took a big breath trying to steady himself and continued with his reasoning "you don't have to do this, if you don't want to. I don't want to be the asshole who pressured you into sucking his dick."

Tweek raised his eyes and with a mischievous smile on his face freed his wrists from Craig's grip and brought them to his friend's waistline. "Craig" he said more solemnly than he had ever heard him "shut up." And with that he pulled down his friend's pants taking his underwear along with them, leaving Craig naked from the waist down, confused and at the same time incredibly turned on.

"Jesus," he breathed out when Tweek took him in his hand and started jerking him off. He kept going at it for a while, and then he stopped abruptly and Craig tried to lean a bit forward in order to see what was happening and to make sure that Tweek was okay and wasn't having second thoughts. But then Tweek gave a long, experimental lick across his length and all logical thoughts went out the window.

"Fuck!" Craig hissed, while slamming his head back against the door. Tweek continued to lick his erection and when his tongue reached the tip, he sucked at it gently.

Craig was beyond coherent thoughts by then and he was just letting out small moans and gasps, while grabbing Tweek's shoulders, digging his nails in his skin. Tweek continued to suck his dick, either dragging his wet tongue across his length or taking him whole into his mouth.

Craig was resisting the urge to thrust his hips forward but it was getting more and more difficult the way Tweek was bobbing on his dick.

He finally bent his head forward in order to imprint that image on his mind forever and he nearly came at the sight of what was going on between his legs. Tweek, at some point, had taken his own dick out and was jerking himself off furiously while sucking Craig's cock. He even managed to find a perfect rhythm. Craig lost it. He watched the whole thing hungrily for a few moments, sensing his orgasm approaching. He came harder than ever before in his life, pushing Tweek away with his hands, seconds beforehand, as the only warning, but Tweek not only didn't move from his spot, but held Craig in place sucking his orgasm out of him. He must have come himself at some point, Craig thought.

When it was all over, Craig collapsed on the floor, leaning his head against the door, keeping his eyes closed.

"So" Tweek started saying after wiping his mouth with Craig's towel and rinsing it with a glass of water that his friend always kept on his desk "did you like that?"

"Tweek, just shut up for a second," Craig deadpanned and Tweek frowned instantly. He sat down on the floor in front of Craig, waiting for him to say something. And then, Craig opened his eyes and looked at him.

"It was…" he started saying, trying to find the best word to describe what had just happened "…marvelous."

Tweek raised an eyebrow at that "marvelous?"

"Yeah," confirmed Craig "marvelous."

"Good. I'm glad you liked it."

Craig sat up a little at that and took Tweek's hands in his own. "I'm serious though. You didn't have to do that."

"Oh shut up. You think I hadn't been thinking about it?" said Tweek. "Even before you asked me to do it. Hell, I thought about doing that to you even before we started getting naked together. I just wanted time to think it through. And that's why I was avoiding you."

"So you wanted to do it?"

"Of course. And hey, it's not like I didn't enjoy that as well."

"Yeah. I saw that," Craig said before adding "that was hot."

"So, what do you wanna do now?" asked Tweek.

"I don't know about you, but after that, I'm definitely ordering a pizza," replied Craig and all was, once more, right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Tweek's favorite video game soundtrack is from 'Ori and the Blind Forest'


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they were in their senior year there was only one thing left to do. They were both thinking about it, of course, but Craig avoided such discussions like the plague since that time Tweek freaked out over a blowjob. And he was generally trying not to rush these matters anymore, surrendering completely and entirely complying with P.C. Principal's dogma on affirmative consent.

They were still doing their regular stuff, pretty much on a daily basis, but they left their very own elephant in the room unaddressed.

Besides, at the time it seemed to them like something really complicated and time consuming and they had other things on their mind like college applications and students loans. The one and only indisputable fact in their last year of high school was their determination to not part ways after their graduation. Craig used to say that they would either make it to the same college or they wouldn't go at all and they would try to get jobs in South Park. Theirs was a classic case of that rare syndrome 'it doesn't matter what we do, as long as we are together.' It just came so natural to them to be that way with each other, either as eternal friends or 'fake' boyfriends, so they weren't putting much thought to it.

One Friday, after their last class for the day, Tweek was waiting for Craig in order to walk home together. They shared a brief kiss when they met and then they left the school grounds, holding hands.

"So, my parents will be at the coffee shop till midnight, are you coming over?" asked Tweek.

"Sure, dude. I'll just have to drop by my house for a moment to feed Tweekie and tell my mother."

It was clear, though, that Tweek had something else on his mind and he looked nervous around him.

"What's going on?" asked Craig.

"It's just that…I was thinking that maybe you should spend the night."

Craig raised an eyebrow at that "something on your mind Tweek?" he suggested slyly.

Tweek frowned "why should there be something on my mind, we sleep in each others houses all the time."

"Yeah, but we agreed to cut that shit down cause we never get any work done, not even the day after," Craig reasoned.

Tweek sighed "you have to stop being so obsessed with grades, man. We're doing decent enough in school. You don't see _me_ worrying so much about it."

Craig let out a small laugh "Imagine that. Me worrying over something more than you do. But anyway, to end this pointless conversation of course I'll crash at your place but I'll leave early the next morning, okay?"

Tweek nodded.

But Craig wouldn't actually drop the whole subject, despite his previous statement "don't think for a moment you got me fooled though. I know there's something else going on."

"I'm not trying to, you dickhead" Tweek snorted but then he lowered his eyes to the ground and with a blush starting to tinge his cheeks he blurted out "Jesus! Maybe it's about time to…you know man?"

Craig stopped in his tracks, catching up immediately on what Tweek was talking about. He was half guessing it was something like that from the moment he saw that semi guilty look on Tweek's face, but actually hearing the words being spoken out loud, caught him off guard.

"I…I don't really know how to respond to that," he said finally.

"Well, do you want to?" asked Tweek.

"Of course I do! I mean, it's not like I can't wait or that it has to be now but...I don't know, I'd like to try that with you too, before graduation."

Tweek offered him a warm smile at that "Great, then just come over and we'll see what happens."

All the way to Tweek's house, Craig was feeling nervous and giddy. Hell, even his mother knew something was up when he told her he'd be spending the night over at Tweek's house.

Getting to that point in their relationship seemed to Craig, while he was walking in the freezing weather, like a landslide. They could see it coming years ago. It was as natural and unavoidable as it was terrifying. If he was to enter Tweek's room that evening, take him to bed and go all the way with him (even if they had done things that could be characterized as having sex a million times before), it would mean that this was it. They would have done everything together, they would have been each others significant other and then they would have to find different things to give each other in the future.

When he reached his friend's house, he spent ten minutes sitting on the porch, smoking a cigarette before mustering the courage to knock.

Tweek opened the door almost immediately and Craig realized that the same qualms were going through Tweek's mind as well.

He silently took Craig's hand and led him upstairs, without even offering a cup of coffee; usually the first thing that left Tweek's mouth as soon as Craig was stepping into his living room.

When they were inside the safety of Tweek's bedroom, Craig, after taking off his jacket and kicking off his boots, slumped onto the bed, his legs hanging over the edge and stared at Tweek, who was standing awkwardly in front of him, in the middle of the room.

Craig sighed and then stretched out his arm at him, inviting him. Tweek took it and he closed the distance between them, pushing Craig's knees apart and settling inside them. He cupped Craig's face in his hands and leaned down a little in order to bring their mouths together.

Craig relaxed into the kiss, sensing his nervousness drifting away. He raised his arms and wrapped them around Tweek's waist. When the kiss ended, he left them there, keeping Tweek in place.

They stared at each other for a few moments until finally Craig broke the silence "So, are we actually doing this?"

Tweek blushed "Oh God, I don't really know. I mean, yeah, maybe…if you want to, I guess," he mumbled.

"Of course I want to," Craig blurted out for the second time that day, without thinking, and then he realized it was the absolute truth; he did want this.

"How are we doing it, though?" he wondered aloud causing Tweek's body to tense inside his hug and his eyes to practically jump out their sockets.

"You, mean who is doing what, man? Jesus Christ, I don't know! Should we even be discussing this?"

"Well, I think we should just agree on something and just get on with it," said Craig, while he was stroking Tweek's back in calming, circular movements.

Tweek didn't reply, he stood there, considering the options, looking overall a little miserable.

Finally Craig let out a small chuckle and continued "Well since you are going to freak out like the little bitch you are" he said with a smug grin on his face "if you're not the one in control, I suggest you do it."

Tweek was taken aback by Craig's suggestion but managed not to show it. He was examining Craig carefully, considering his proposal "you won't mind, man?"

Craig rolled his eyes "why would I mind? All that talk about how pleasurable it could be, made me curious. Besides, if I don't like it you'll stop right?"

Tweek started hyperventilating a little at that "Of course man! You don't even need to ask."

Craig, wrapped his left arm around him and with the right he stroked his unruly hair, something that helped Tweek calm down "hey, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. If it's pressuring you. Hell, we don't have to do anything if we don't want to. It's not like there won't be other chances."

"No, no" Tweek shook his head "I want to do it, and you'll help me through, guide me, tell me what you like, right?"

Craig didn't reply, instead he tugged at Tweek's shirt, lifting it up over his head. He did the same thing to his own and tossed it carelessly on the floor. He caressed Tweek's naked skin with his fingertips and then, placed his palms at the small of Tweek's back, pushing him gently even closer to him. He dragged his tongue all over Tweek's torso, biting his nipples softly. Tweek shivered, from the chilly air and Craig's machinations and grabbed his shoulders to steady himself. Craig bowed his head further and started sucking at his navel. Tweek was letting out small moans, which were making Craig more and more enthusiastic. He unzipped Tweek's jeans and with an abrupt movement he pulled them down around his ankles. Tweek kicked them off, his grip on Craig's shoulders tightened.

When he was in his underwear, he pushed Craig back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, his knees bent on either side of Craig's legs. He pulled down Craig's jeans along with his underwear and tossed it on the floor with their discarded shirts. He stood on top of Craig for a moment, admiring his naked body and panicking a little at the thought of what he had to do.

"Ngh…one second," Tweek yelped and pulled himself off the bed. He went straight to his nightstand and Craig could hear him fumbling with the things inside, looking for something. When he came back he had a small bottle of lube with him.

"So" Craig observed "how long have you been keeping lube by your bed?"

"Shut up!" Tweek exclaimed and then mumbled something under his breath "my dad bought it for me."

Craig resisted the urge to burst into laughter because he knew he would spoil the mood irrevocably.

Luckily, Tweek was climbing all over him once more forcing his mind to concentrate on more important things.

Tweek started licking along his neck, giving him small bites and then he was breathing into his ear "Take off my underwear."

Craig didn't need to be told twice, he hooked his fingers at the hem of Tweek's boxers and slid them down with a smooth movement. Tweek lifted himself up a little in order to get rid off them completely. When he resumed his position, Craig slipped a hand between their bodies and cupped his friend's erection.

Tweek gasped. He reached out for the lube, opened it and poured some on his fingers and some on his dick. He guided Craig's hand to spread the lube all over his length, trying his best not to come.

"Looks like you don't need any guidance after all," Craig smirked.

"That's basic stuff, you prick," snapped Tweek "the rest of it, that's the hard part."

"Well, I guess you'll have to make it easier for me," offered Craig and Tweek knew exactly what he meant.

"Oh God, I have never done that before," he exclaimed.

"Neither have I," said Craig. "Just do it and I'll tell you if it's hurting me or something."

So Tweek spilled even more lube to one of his fingers and then slowly started pushing it into Craig.

He kept checking on Craig's face for signs of discomfort, but he was just lying there, extremely still, keeping his eyes closed.

From time to time he let out small sighs, which were encouraging to Tweek, who kept pushing his finger inside Craig. When it was all way in, he started wriggling it, trying to open up Craig as much as he could. When he pressed another finger inside of him, Craig yelped, opening his eyes.

Tweek froze. "What's wrong, man?"

"Nothing…nothing, just keep doing what you were doing before," Craig breathed. He made such wonderful expressions, especially when Tweek would move his fingers in a certain way.

There were lyrics at the background, probably from Tweek's switched on laptop and Tweek was half listening to them, blending in so beautifully with the other noises Craig was making beneath him.

_All the beauty that's been lost before wants to find us again I can't fight you any more it's you I'm fighting for_

After a while, he took his fingers out and placed himself between Craig's legs.

"I'm gonna do it, man," he said.

Craig rolled his eyes "Good. Shut the hell up and fuck me."

Tweek pushed in, tentatively and slowly and then with more determination. It took a while for Craig to get used to it but he was doing his best to hold it together, because if he freaked out now Tweek would definitely flip his shit, and when his boyfriend was all the way inside him, he gasped loudly, arching his back a little. Tweek started moving against him, each time deeper and faster, settling into a satisfying pace. Craig was pushing back against him, hissing and moaning every time Tweek found that sweet spot inside him. He brought a hand to his own erection and after giving it a few long and slow strokes, Craig came all over his stomach. Tweek lost it at the sight, and soon followed; he came inside Craig with a loud curse.

They stayed like that for a moment, milking their orgasms out of each other and then Tweek slipped out and collapsed onto the bed beside his friend. When their breaths returned to normal, Craig moved to his side, wrapped his arm around Tweek and gently rolled him to his side as well so that they were facing each other.

They were laying there, on their sides staring at each other and Craig was overwhelmed, looking at Tweek, sweaty and sticky and beautiful.

"You never did pretend, did you?" Craig suddenly blurted out and before Tweek got a chance to say anything he asked the question that was always on his lips, hidden and cherished, never actually making it out of his mouth "Do you love me?"

_Your heart is on my sleeve did you put it there with a magic marker For years I would believe that the world couldn't wash it away_

Tweek scoffed and didn't answer right away. He moved his eyes away from Craig's face.

"As in, I was falling for you since 3rd grade, then yes, I never did pretend. I didn't know exactly what those feelings were back then, but I knew they were there. And yeah, of course I love you. How could I not?"

_Cause we can't fall any further if we can't feel ordinary love And we cannot reach any higher if we can't deal with ordinary love_

Craig didn't tell him he loved him back, but he told him the first thing that came to his mind.

"I want to spend my life with you."

_Are we tough enough for ordinary love_

Well. How could anyone call that fake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. The lyrics are from 'Ordinary Love' by U2  
> Hope you guys liked it! I'm on tumblr too, come say hi and talk Creek with me! http://inexplicablecatsp.tumblr.com/


End file.
